Brains, Pride, Selfishness, Babe Magnet= Flat4
by Lynne Chan
Summary: Here is a fanfic deciated to the Flat4 from Ojamajo Doremi #! It is a humor one that will show adventures of them, so expect it to be a little wierd! R/R


Author Note: Yes, I've done it again, come up with another fanfic! This one will be on the Flat4 (hehe) but it will be a humor one! I am a sucker when it comes to writing funny fanfics and these guys are hilarious so I couldn't help it! :P If you would like to ever chat or anything just contact me at KutieLynne on AIM. Please enjoy this story and here come the copyright laws...the Flat4 are owned by ABC and other respected creators..I own nothing but these crazy ideas to put awesome characters in it. All movies and TV shows I will make fun of in here belong to their copyrighted owners, so put it this way..I own nothing. Just a crazy writer bored out of her mind :P  
  
Brains, Pride, Selfishness, Babe Magnet= Flat4!  
Chapter 1: School is for humans, not wizards  
  
"That is all for the study of the race today! Please be sure to read these excellent books by J.K. Rowling that is about a wizard named Harry Potter. See how they established the wizard world and I want a essay written on the differences of the technology here to the one mentioned in the book!" A woman yelled, as she appeared floating in the air with her legs crossed and holding up a book with spectacles on. She wore a cloak and had the hood down to reveal her long red hair that was in a braid lying on her left shoulder. A bell than interrupted the groans of the class, as it alerted the children that the day was over and classes were finished.  
  
"Finally! I thought she'd never stop babbling on about how their toilets use water to get ride of their waste as ours just gets sucked up by the ground." A blonde boy with his hair tied back into a ponytail with blue eyes pulled out some powder from a pouch and threw it onto the ground, as a broomstick appeared before him. He wore a green cloak over his clothes since it was required to wear a cloak at all times, to keep track of students so no one would sneak in.   
  
"Oh Leon it wasn't that bad! After all, I thought it was quite amusing about how they try and get ride of it. Quite amazing how they live without magic." A short boy spoke up who appeared next to him on his broom, which was floating off the ground slightly. He had a mushroom cut styled hair and it was a light orange that matched with his brownish melting puppy eyes. He had a little piece of a hair sticking up from his head and a happy expression always on his face. He wore an orange cloak for his uniform that was a little baggy on the sleeve ends, since he was so short.   
  
"Fujio, don't you ever stop being so interested in science and all around us?" Leon shot back, raising his eyebrows as jumped onto his broomstick and kicked off the ground as he floated off the ground.   
  
"Never! There is so much to learn and I could barely keep myself from Hazuki's latest letter when she mentioned how to make brownies." Fujio said excitedly, with his eyes brightening up.  
  
"Phew, that is girlish stuff! The latest thing I received from Aiko was a new basketball!" Leon said proudly, puffing up his chest with a large smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah so you can practice and not lose so pathetically to her next time in a match." Fujio said with a charmish grin, as he let out a light laugh and speed out of the classroom, as Leon frowned.  
  
"Hey, remember the rule? You only burn the others, NOT me." Leon said with a slight smirk, as he than tapped his broom and it speed out of the classroom catching up to Fujio's who was stopped in motion of talking with two other boys, with girls surrounding the three of them.  
  
"Starting flirting session without me ladies?" Leon said charmingly, as he speed up to the circle, where a couple of girls glanced down at him and gave him a dirty look. "Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Leon said with a big grin, as he took his hand off the broom and showed his muscles.  
  
"If you ask me ladies, if only his muscles were as big as his mouth." A charmish voice said, as a whole bunch of girls giggled and laughed as Leon showed an annoyed look on his face. "Now if you'll excuse us ladies, we have to chat. I'll chat to you later and see you in class." The voice spoke again, as the girls all spoke in disappoint whispers.   
  
"Bye Akatsuki, Toru and Fujio!" All the girls chimed in together and giggled flirtishly, as they all turned there brooms around and zoomed away making Leon's broom flip over a few times as they all flew past him and turned a sharp corner disappearing into one of the long halls.  
  
"Why'd you have to go so harshly Akatsuki?" Leon growled, as he flew up slowly to a boy who was grinning widely. He had purple hair that was above his shoulders slightly; large dark purple eyes and wore a dark purple cloak for his school uniform. He was known as one of the most popular boys at the school and one of the cutest!   
  
"No offense Leon, but you brought it upon yourself." Another boy spoke up from behind Leon, as he turned his back and gritted his teeth.  
  
"You shouldn't talk Toru." Leon hissed, as his eyes focused on a boy who seemed taller due to his hair being spiked up high that was a greenish-blue shade. He had a devilish-charming smile with blue eyes that seemed ice cold at times but could soften at times. He wrote a blue cloak for his uniform and was known as the kind of guy to only leap at something if it was for him.  
  
"Oh but I should Leon. It seems the girls all loved us until you had to come and show off that blubber of yours. If you weren't my friend right, I'd make sure to finish you off since I was having a conversation with Candy Cane." Toru glared, as his eyes went slightly cold.  
  
"Pah! That's a sad excuse Toru, I bet she is just going to lick you up and eat you like the other guys. Maybe she'll make a new flavor of candy canes that her family is known for...Toru flavor? Oh I can see it now...the blueberry seeping off..." Leon began, as Toru than growled and zoomed at Leon as he screamed high pitched as a girl and zoomed off with Toru following.  
  
"My bet is Leon will fall off his broom before Toru reaches him." Akatsuki spoke, holding up two chocolate marbles handing them in Fujio's hands.  
  
"I bet Toru will end up reaching him before it does." Fujio said, as he handed Akatsuki two red marbles that were covered in strawberry.   
  
"Deal." They both said, as they laughed and zoomed off to see who would win and if they would get there daily treats.  
~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she made me read such a stupid book! They know nothing of the wizard world! Why if I knew this J.K. Rowling, I'd give her a piece of my mind. A sorting hat? What is wrong with her?! It's always been the eating frog competition!" Leon growled, as he threw down a large book that had "Harry Potter" shining on the cover onto a table.  
  
"Oh Leon, let it slide. It could have been worse. It could have been about Sabrina the Teenage Witch again." Toru sighed tiredly, as he too slammed down the "Harry Potter" book onto the library table.  
  
"Actually..." Fujio began when Leon cut in, "Enough with the interested facts of what happens!"   
  
Fujio than frowned, as he slammed down his book and starred back coldly, "I was going to say..."  
  
"Fujio...." All 3 boys chimed in, giving him bad looks.  
  
"Can't I ever comment around here?! All I wanted to say is the best part of the book was Hermione! She sounds like a hottie!" Fujio yelled, crossing his arms and starring away, as the 3 boys than blinked at him weirdly.  
  
"If you ask me, I'd want to be that Ron guy. He has a big chance with Hermione any day. Go get him tiger." Akatsuki said with a wide grin, placing his book down and licking his lips.  
  
"Don't say that!" Fujio glared at Akatsuki, as Akatsuki glared back.   
  
"All I have to say is thank god that Harry Potter isn't real! I've heard enough of "Harry Potter" this..and "Harry Potter" that..I think I should write a book if they want to know about the REAL wizard world." Leon stated kicking his feet onto the table, with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Hello." A voice said, as all 4 boys turned around to see...  
  
"HARRY?!?!?!? HARRY POTTER?!?!?!" Fujio cried out, as Leon fell out of his chair and climbed onto his feet, turning his heel to see Harry.   
  
"AAHH!" Leon screamed, as his hair went sticking up and his eyes widened, as steam came out of his ears. Leon than ran around in circles around Harry with his arms in the arm screaming as he than faced the screen and screamed, as he screamed again and than suddenly stopped and dropped dead onto the floor unconscious.  
  
"..........." That was all that escaped Harry Potter, Akatsuki, Toru and Fujios lips, as they stared down at the Leon body on the floor.  
  
"Harry get back here! We are in the wrong dimension again! That damn spell Ron is doing keeps sending us to everyone place except Hogwarts!" An upset voice said, as Hermione came into view.  
  
"Her-Her-Her-Her-Her..." Fujio stuttered, as he turned a bright red shade seeing Hermione approach Harry and tug on his cloak.   
  
"Do you know what time is it?" Harry said in a squeaky voice, as Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is with your voice?" Akatsuki asked, as he starred coldly at Harry.  
  
"It is none of your business! In fact if you wanna know the truth, just turn to the the 3rd book of Harry Potter on page 2-" Hermione began in a matter-of-fact voice when Toru cut in. "Man, now I know why Draco hates her." Toru sneered, as he smoothed down his cloak.  
  
"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!" A giggly voice said, as red haired boy approached.  
  
"Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her.." Fujio continued to stutter, as he froze on the spot and starred at Hermione.  
  
"Ron don't tell me you got into the chalk again." Harry said, adjusting his glasses, as Ron jumped up and down giggly.  
  
"I can't help it..it spoke to me again..it told me to go out with Hermione..but the other one reminded me that she is muggle...but the chalk protested back that love is worth being teased about..and than they chanted "Ron Ron Ron Ron" and I just couldn't resist..all of them just assembled in the shape of a trampoline..I just had to jump in Harry...just had to.." Ron said, as he laughed insanely and was covered pretty much completely in white chalk dust.  
  
"Ron for the last time...chalk does not talk.." Hermione began, when Ron glared at her.  
  
"You know NOTHING. It's all lies they tell you..that damn muggle government of yours Hermione..your now blind to the world us wizards see...US WIZARDS!" Ron said, as he than sneezed from the dust chalk and crossed his arms triumphantly.  
  
"Why don't you guys act at all like in the books?" Toru said, starring down at the copy of the "Harry Potter" book and than at the 3 characters standing before them.  
  
"That damn J.K. Rowling lied about us! I am NOT a goody and in fact, I support Lord Voldemort. My parents never died in fact...my parents are trees. Nice trees I must say. Hagrid looks after them and we all wonder how I came to be..but they're too sensitive about it. I think my mom probably fooled around with those drunken were-wolfs again." Harry said, shaking his head in disgrace.  
  
"Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-Her-" Fujio still continued to stutter, as his face was slowly turning purple.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked, shooting a glance at Fujio.  
  
"Well he has-" Toru began when Akatsuki cut in. "He had too much chalk to eat..." Akatsuki said slowly, who was still gazing at Ron weirdly.  
  
"Ah I know how that feels! Never try the black chalk, tastes like shit. Went down the wrong way and I ended up getting hermoi-"   
  
"OKAY than. It is exactly noon now. Now go back to where you came from..." Akatsuki cut in quickly, wrinkling his face in disgust.  
  
"What is the magic words?" Hermione said crossing her arms, as she shook her head at him.  
  
"Leave at once or else this book will go up your ass?" Toru added annoyed, glaring at the 3.  
  
"NO He's one of them!" Ron screamed insanely, covering his mouth as Hermione fainted into the arms of Ron who was in shock.  
  
"What..." Toru began when Harry brought out one of his wands.  
  
"The-I-will-be-a-rebel-and-say-ass members!" Harry threatened, as he got ready to attack.  
  
"Please leave or else.." Akatsuki began, when the room began to shake.  
  
"Darn it, right on time." Harry said, as he slipped his wand into his pocket, Hermione woke up, and Ron choked up some chewed up chalk.  
  
"Good day." All 3 of them said, as the three of them walked out, with a trail of chalk dust that followed from behind Ron as he left. The room than rumbled and shaked, as screams were suddenly.  
  
"HARRY!" They heard, as a big explosion of a group of girls ran through the library, as bookshelves fell over and books flew everywhere, as people were trampled over. A few seconds later, the room was dusty and only one book shelve was on its stand barely being supported by one that fell over from the stampede of screaming fans.   
  
"Attention all wizards, unfortunately Harry and his friends have dropped by again for the 4rth time this week leading a rampage of witches..I repeat lock-down procedure until girls are put into a deep sleep and put back into their dimension sorry for the troubles. Yes, we also promise to make up for the chalk Ron ate and will not let him get away like those flying slippers did last time." A voice boomed over the intercom, as the library went silent.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Leon asked, who was covered in footstep marks on him and some chalk over him from Ron.  
  
"No." Fujio, Akatsuki and Toru all said at once, as they all grabbed for there Harry Potter books and began to read to see if there were any more weird actions about the characters.  
  
"Is it me or do I have chalk burn?" Leon asked, as he began to cough out some chalk and shook himself from the chalk dust off as he took his seat again and they began to work on there homework yet again.  
~~~~  
  
Sorry if this sucked, but I tried! Look out for the next chapter since it will probably be A LOT better than this one. ^_^; Please Review if you'd like and I hope the chapter wasn't *that* bad. :D 


End file.
